


[PODFIC] Care and loyalty - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Frivolous Miracles, Hands, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt, Voiceteam 2020, Yearning, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Aziraphale is not looking at Crowley’s hands. He’s not doing a lot of things-– not thinking how the slim-fitting coat makes him look even longer and leaner than usual, not taking note of the curve of his calf in his stockings, not trying to guess where he’s looking behind those dark glasses. But most of all he’s not looking at Crowley’s hands.For silentstep's prompt of "hands".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Care and loyalty - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [care and loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099734) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 3:50minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/gW4XXA4R#Cdf7v4Y1z1oA-VOTlXRnub5Ee00TslLjvA5BUyH4rhE) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1taG_sEI3NMDyQNfdMIm5CZIqelw01f1x).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
